When Darkness Cannot Be Seen
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jezebel's father wins the lament configuration in a poker game. He tries to give his wife's soul in trade for his, but his daughter stops him before he can escape. Pinhead and the other cenobites grow curious when Jezebel does not react to their presence. She cannot see or hear them, and gaining the curiosity of Pinhead is not always something good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

"Good morning," Jezebel said sleepily as her mom entered her room and flung open the curtains. Her platinum blonde hair and red eyes disappeared under the blanket as the sunshine flooded her room.

"Jezebel, get out of bed already. It's the summer after you graduated high school, you should be enjoying this time, not hiding in your room. I don't care if you're albino, you shouldn't be a hermit too," Jezebel's mom, Sally, kept ranting and Jezebel glared at the covers in front of her face.

"Mom, summer break started today, exactly today, so why are you freaking out about me being a hermit?" she snapped as she tried to get used to the light in her room as she uncovered herself. She glared at how bright the sun was because mornings were never her friends.

"You should be out there, making friends. I won't let you do like you did last summer where you only played video games online with people. You have to get out there and go make real friends, not gaming friends," Sally continued ranting at her daughter, who she loved dearly, but the young woman bugged her with how unsocial she was with kids her own age.

"Mom, you usually don't gripe at me this early in the morning, what's bugging you?" Jezebel questioned moving over to the blinds to pull the thin curtain over the window again. It allowed light in, but it kept the sun from hurting her pale skin too much.

"Your father is coming back home," Sally said after watching her daughter move around the room. She frowned when her daughter froze before turning back around with a glare.

"This is not his home. He abandons us all the time to go on these crazy get rich quick schemes, and he only ends up calling us for money to be wired to him. I don't know why you won't leave him. He never does anything good for either of us. This isn't his home and I will not speak with him when he returns," Jezebel said never losing the glare because she kept thinking of all the times her so called father always mentally and verbally abused her mother before he would disappear, gamble all the money away, and call home threatening for more.

"He is your dad," Sally said even though she had said it multiple times, and she knew she was going to hear the same reply.

"No, he's not. I'm going out, I need to go pick up something from the college that I'll be attending in fall," she told her mother before slipping on shoes, grabbing her bag, grabbing her keys, and running out of the house.

"Such a lonely child," Sally whispered before dreading the arrival of her husband, who was soon to return in a few hours.

The next few hours were spent with Jezebel visiting the local community college, filling out some paperwork, figuring out a schedule, and exploring the mall nearby for what new games were coming out this summer. She dreaded going home, but it was inevitable. She had not made any friends in high school so she had no friends' houses to go to, and her grandparents were out of town so she could not go there.

Trudging unhappily into the house, she frowned at how quiet everything was. Usually when that jerk returned, the house was full of yelling or his drunken blubbering. She slowly set down her bag and picked up the baseball bat that was always set in the closet by the entrance of the house. As quietly as she could, she walked through the house until she finally heard some muffled noises coming from her parents' room.

She jumped back in surprise with the bat raised when her dad busted out of the room looking terrified. They stared at each other for a moment before he shoved her to the side and ran to the kitchen mumbling keys. "Good thing I have the keys to the cars," she thought angrily before her mother's scream made everything else not matter.

She rushed into the room with the baseball bat at the ready, but the entire scene confused her. Her mother was hanging in the air with blood coming from her hands, arms, legs, feet, waist, and cheeks. However, she did not see what was holding her mom suspended or hurting her. "Mom, what's going on?" she questioned the confusion in her tone.

"Jezebel, help me, they're going to kill me, but I didn't open it. I didn't open the box, he did, he did it, not me," Sally yelled terrified at her daughter, who was standing in the room full of demons, chains, and hellish items. Her last statement was meant for the man with pins in his head standing in front of her. "No, don't hurt her, she didn't do anything. He opened the box not me," she shouted at the demon in front of her.

"Silence," Pinhead ordered staring at the young woman, who had entered the room. "Jezebel, we are not here for you," he said, but his brows furrowed when the young woman did not react to him. Her red eyes looked around the room confused beyond belief, but his anger grew that the girl was not able to see him. He shot a chain at her, but it only disappeared before it touched her. "Impossible," he thought while the other cenobites looked at the young woman as well.

"Jezebel, go get your father, bring him back here, please, they want him. He opened the box, but they'll kill me if they don't get him," Sally screamed pleading for her daughter to save her life. She did not want to go to hell and leave her daughter with that man, who she was a fool to stay with. She should have fought back against him and his abuse years ago. A tear escaped her at the realization.

"Mom, I don't get what's going on, but he won't get away with this," Jezebel thought gripping the baseball bat tight in her hand. She ran down the stairs, jumping off the last few and glared at the fretting man in the kitchen. Her glare grew when he had a knife in his hands.

"You won't take me back there, they can't have me," her father screamed with his voice cracking.

"You will get back up there and do something decent for once for the woman who stuck with your sorry ass all these years. She will not die for your mistake," Jezebel yelled holding the bat ready to hit him.

"Jezebel, you don't need her. I'll take care of you," he tried to plead, but she just marched forward and swung the bat at his hand holding the knife. In his terror, the weapon flew from his hand and embedded into the wall. "They're going to kill me," he screamed before he was hit with the bat again.

"Go do something right for once," Jezebel hissed as she heard her mom's agonized screams. "She doesn't deserve your final judgment," she yelled with a few tears escaping her.

The two continued a stare down before the screams became worse from upstairs. The man whimpering where he stood slowly started walking towards the bedroom upstairs. Jezebel stood right behind him with the baseball bat. She was not going to let him escape. She still had no idea what was happening but she was not going to allow her mother to be killed for this man's mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

Jezebel's eyes widened when she saw the wounds on her mother were stretched wider as if chains were on them. She still could not see what was afflicting her mother, but her eyes did land on the archaic box sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor. Blood from her mother was staining the cream carpet. "She's losing too much blood," she thought worriedly before she jabbed the bat into her dad's back. "Fix this now," she yelled.

His eyes widened and a yell of pain escaped him as he watched the demons in the room smile evilly at him. Chains quickly left his wife's skin, and he watched as his daughter rushed over to check on Sally. Pinhead slowly approached him as if he no rush in the world. Chains appeared out of walls from thin air and sunk into the same areas where they had been in his wife's skin. His screams increased as he could feel them pulling him slowly apart.

"Jezebel, we have to get out of here. The demons might kill us too even though they have him now," Sally whispered shakily since the blood was still leaving her body too quickly for anybody's liking.

"Mom, what demons? What are you talking about?" Jezebel shouted over her dad's screams of pain. "We have to get you out of here," she shouted before something hot splattered onto her. She froze while her mom started screaming in terror. She slowly looked down to see herself covered in blood and part of her dad's face was sitting on her lap. She jumped up and threw the skin off her.

"We're leaving now," she yelled bending down to pick up her mother in a piggy back ride. It was a struggle but she did not feel comfortable with not knowing what was going on in this room. The glow from the box lit the room as she rushed downstairs. She got into the car with her mom lying in the backseats. The house was even left unlocked. All she cared about now was reporting this to the police and helping her mom stay alive by rushing her to the hospital.

Her driving was less than safe, but she needed to make it. Her mom was still crying about the experience of seeing her husband explode all over her, her daughter, and the bedroom. Jezebel was just focused on getting them to the emergency room in one piece.

The next few hours were stressful as they arrived at the emergency part of the hospital, her mother was helped, and the police came to the hospital to ask what happened after Jezebel called them. The police were going to take her back to the house after her mother was stable. Her mother would be asked questions as well after she had rested and was no longer in shock.

"Miss, what exactly happened here?" the officer in charge questioned her as they stood at the doorway to her parents' bedroom.

"I'm not really sure. I didn't see any of the attackers, but I know there must have been some. My dad brought home that box, the box there on the floor, it was open earlier when my mom was being attacked. My dad ran out of the room looking terrified and he was trying to find the car keys. I was able to get him back into this room because my mom kept screaming that she did not open the box and she shouldn't be here. Some type of weapons, the same that were hurting my mom, were attached to my dad, and while I was helping my mom, he was pulled apart," she explained to the officer while the other officers called who needed to be called to check out the area for any clues in the room.

"Did you see any of the weapons or the attackers?" the officer asked the girl.

"No sir, my mom probably did though," Jezebel answered hoping she would not be questioned too much further. She did not want to seem crazy, but she knew her mother had seen something. However, she had not seen or heard any of the so-called demons.

"Thank you Jezebel, how about we get you back to the hospital so you will be with your mom while we scope out the area," the officer suggested and she was more than happy about this. The last thing she saw was an officer wearing gloves picking up the box. A shiver went down her spine at the sight of the beautiful yet ominous box.

Her mother's steady breathing was the only thing that made Jezebel feel better when she arrived at the hospital. The whole day had been chaotic and she still had no clue what had occurred. All she knew was that her mother was alive and they no longer had to worry about her father anymore. She gave a tired sigh as she gripped her mother's hand, even though Sally was sleeping she still squeezed her daughter's hand.

The next few days, Jezebel stayed at the hospital with her mother. She would go to the house or police station every now and then if there were questions or things she needed to get. Her mother had stabled out now and she was staying awake enough to answer questions from the police, and the police officer from days ago was here now to ask her questions.

Jezebel was escorted to the vending machines for snacks down the hallway so the officer could have privacy with her mom for the questions. Jezebel was comfortable with the other officer while watching a bag of chips drop to the bottom of the machine. The officer was trying to keep up a conversation, but both of them froze when her mother's blood curdling scream echoed through the hospital hallway.

"The demons, the demons, they want her, he wants her, keep the box away, keep it away," Sally screamed as what the police officer said reminded her of Pinhead's last words before he disappeared. He had stared straight at her daughter and said he would be back. It was unacceptable for Jezebel not to see or hear him.

"Ma'am, please calm down, they're not here, it is ok. You're safe," the officer tried to calm down Sally, but the woman was hysterical. "Get the nurse," the officer yelled at his fellow officer in the room.

"Mom, are you all right?" Jezebel yelled pushing her way into the room even though officers tried to keep her out. "She's my mother, let me in here," she yelled angrily before storming past the officers to stand by her mother's bedside. She jumped when her mother latched onto her wrist digging in her nails.

"Stay away from the box, Jezebel, stay away from the cenobites. Don't go near them, don't go near Pinhead," Sally screamed at her daughter. Her grip grew stronger as her body started seizing and foam left the corner of her mouth.

"Nurse," the head officer yelled again and soon a nurse rushed into the room and shoved Jezebel out of the way. "Get the girl out of here now," he yelled again and some of the officers had to force Jezebel out of the room. She was ready to punch and kick as much as she could, but she knew they would throw her in handcuffs. Police here didn't take long to handcuff you if you fought them for any reason.

"Who is Pinhead?" flew through Jezebel's mind as she sat outside her mother's hospital room glaring at the officers. She had heard her how the nurses and officers thought it to be best to transfer her to a psych ward after all the so-called nonsense her mom was screaming. "It's obviously not nonsense since she ended up here almost dead days ago, and she seems completely traumatized because of whatever she saw from the box," she thought angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jezebel, let me take you home. The cleanup is done so you don't have to worry about that anymore," one of the kinder officers said approaching her slowly.

"What's going to happen to my mother?" she snapped never giving up her glare.

"She's going to be transferred to the local psych ward," he said softly and Jezebel's heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

"They won't even let me see her," Jezebel sighed sitting down after pacing for hours on end. It had been a week since her mother had been moved from the hospital to the local psych ward. She had tried every day to call and see if she could visit her mother. She even went to the psych ward and basically demanded to see her, but her mother was classified a danger risk so she could not see her. "It's all that idiot's fault and that box, what was even up with that box?" she yelled throwing a pillow at the wall.

"I need to visit the police station after work," she grumbled before throwing on some clothes so she would make it in time to her job at the retail store. Work seemed to trickle by as she kept checking her watch and the clock on the wall too many times. The customers were the same you had good and bad ones, but she just kept the smile on her face so her manager would not snap at her. The manager snapped at anyone for any reason unless you kept a smile on your face.

"No time to waste being yelled at by the manager for something insignificant," she thought rolling her eyes before thankfully clocking out. She rushed to the police station and tried to talk to any of the officers about the box, but they would not let her see it or even hear what they learned about it. She was growing more frustrated by the minute so she acted like she was going to leave, but she hid around the corner as some of the officers left the investigation inventory room.

"It looks like some creepy puzzle box," a man said and Jezebel rushed out of the station when they started walking her way.

"A puzzle box," she whispered as she ran home to go straight to the internet. She would have gone to the library, but it was closed for the day. "What kind of puzzle box brings demons?" she muttered turning on her computer and grabbing a pen and paper. She spent hours researching whatever she could find until she finally saw the box that had been sitting in her parents' bedroom floor. Its intricate designs gave her a shiver because of a weird feeling.

"The Lament Configuration," she whispered with a frown before reading how it was made by a toymaker. It really was a puzzle box, but it seems that the opening of the box brings out something terrifying. It just worried her that her mother had seen this Pinhead and cenobites, but she did not see or hear anything days ago.

"Let's search Pinhead," she whispered and shook as the room grew a bit cold. As soon as she clicked search the computer froze before the screen started flickering. She cursed as the lights in the room flickered as well before all of the power went out in the room and most likely the house. "Well that's great," she muttered grabbing her flashlight to make her way to the fuse box. She stumbled through the house a bit bumping into furniture, but she was able to make it to the fuse box. After flipping a few switches, the lights in the house turned on without a problem.

Jezebel made her way back up to her bedroom and she failed to notice the new addition in the room. She checked her computer and started to get ready for bed, but when she went to pull back the covers to sleep, she spotted the lament configuration sitting in the middle of her bed. "There is no way, the police confiscated that," she whispered before running into her closet to grab an old shirt. She used the shirt to grab the box and set it off her bed. She put it on the floor and grabbed the phone to call the police station.

"Hi, yes this is Jezebel, I stopped by earlier today. Well I thought the police confiscated this, but somehow it is back at my house. Yes, the box that the police were supposed to confiscate, it's sitting in my bedroom somehow. I don't know if somebody broke in or not, but it's here now," she said while staring down at the box hoping it wouldn't just hop around for whatever reason.

"I don't know how it got here or who put it here, but I would appreciate it if you could send over an officer or two to check the area around the house and to get this box. The power was turned off when the box appeared so I'm afraid somebody is lurking around the property. Thanks," she continued and stayed on the line while a police officer was driving to her house. She hung up after hearing the front door be knocked on and she saw the cruiser in the driveway.

The police officer walked around the inside of the house and then he looked around the outside of the house for any signs of break-ins. The officer and Jezebel were confused when they did not see anybody, but he did another round through the house to make her feel better. She used the shirt again to hand him the box, and he gave her a weird look when she didn't use her hands to hold it.

"It's just a puzzle box," he muttered after taking the box from her.

"I'm not touching it in case there are any prints on it other than my dad's," she grumbled as if it was common sense.

"It should have already been dusted for prints at the station so it won't hurt if you touch it," he muttered and she jumped back in surprise when he grabbed the box and touched her wrist with it. "See, no harm done," he said and she glared at him. A strange feeling entered the area around them when she saw a dull look in his eyes, as if he was not in control.

Taking a few steps away from him, she gave a nod. "All right well thanks for coming by to check everything out, just please make sure that gets back to where it belongs," she said and the officer turned and left without saying anything. "What in the world was that about? Weird," she muttered quickly locking the door and making sure that every window and door in the house was also locked.

After double checking all the windows and doors, she finally allowed herself to crawl into bed. It took a while of tossing and turning before she fell asleep. A sleep this deep had never hit her before, but everything was all black. She had no dreams, but she could feel something so cold near her.

Pinhead smirked as he appeared in the human girl's dream, but a frown took over his countenance when he could see the girl standing staring straight ahead of her. He walked closer to her but she made no indication that she saw him. She did not even react when the chains hanging down around her face swayed close to her arms.

"She still cannot see me," he growled and he went to grab her neck, but his hand went straight through her. "This will change," he hissed before trying to wrap a chain around her wrists, but they too flew straight through her. However, she did give a small shiver when they flew through her body without harming her. "Yes, this will change," he said with a smirk and dark laugh before he disappeared from her dream since she was waking from slumber.

Jezebel woke up shivering from how cold she was. She looked around to see that covers had been kicked off her during the night and she just rolled her eyes. "Dumb covers," she grumbled grabbing the blankets and turning over to go back to sleep. She fell asleep not noticing a small discoloration on her wrists. A storm started outside and the lightning lit up the sky mostly above her house. The thunder roared through the sky as a certain puzzle box landed gently on the kitchen counter downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel and Sally.

Story Start

She woke up the next morning with a few unhappy grumbles, but soon a phone call distracted her from her early morning routine. The phone in the kitchen was ringing like crazy so she rushed downstairs. Grabbing the phone with rushed breath, the voice of the head of the psych ward answered her question of who was on the line.

"You can see your mother this afternoon," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Well I'm glad to go see her but that was rude," Jezebel snapped before turning on the coffee machine to get some caffeine in her system before work. She walked towards the freezer to pull out a pack of breakfast pastries, but her hand froze when the lament configuration was sitting innocently on the counter. "How the hell did that get here again?" she yelled in shock as she backed away from the box.

She hissed when her wrists bumped into the kitchen island, and she frowned looking down at the bruises on her wrists. They were cold to the touch, which was strange since bruises were never this cold on her skin. A glare was directed at the box as she rushed away from it to find a Ziploc bag. She used the end of her sleep shirt to put the box in the bag. "You're going to the police station and you're staying there," she hissed before preparing for work as quickly as she could.

Jezebel drove straight to the police station and delivered the box. She was given strange looks but she could care less. She wanted that box to stay away from her especially after how much her mother screamed in terror about it. Worry was on her countenance the entire drive to work. She felt nervous for some reason, and her bruises were only growing colder on her body. She even imagined she heard a dark male voice echo around her at one point in the break room, but nobody male worked at the store.

Leaving the break room with her muscles tense, she froze as she saw a police cruiser driving rapidly straight towards the store. "Get to the walls of the store," she screamed as loud as she could before the police cruiser drove through the glass front of the building. Shattering glass, roars of the engine, and screams from terrified workers and customers made her heart race. She almost gagged at the sight of the dead officer in the passenger seat of the vehicle. A panicking woman was sitting in the back of the police cruiser, and she was struggling with the handcuffs.

"Jezebel, he doesn't like it, he wants you to see him, hear him," the officer exiting the driver's seat was saying monotonously. His forehead was bleeding and a bullet hole in his gut was trickling blood onto the vinyl flooring. "He wants you to see him, Jezebel, you have to see him," the officer said and she watched in shock as he extended out his hand, which was holding the lament configuration. "See him," he shouted placing the box in her bare hand before he fell back with his eyes rolling up in his head.

The sick thump of his body hitting the ground mixed eerily with the whimpering of injured people in the building. A quick chill surrounded her as she stared at the box in her hand. She gritted her teeth when something was inside her mind telling her to open the box. To experience something she had never known. Sadly the box had no idea that she hated being controlled in any way after how she had grown up so far. She walked in the back of the building and clocked out before running to her car. The police sirens were already filling the parking lot as she drove as fast as she could to the local psych ward. She had many questions for her mother.

The psych ward was too quiet for her liking as she rushed to her mother's room. Even the workers seemed in a dead trance as they shuffled to their next job. She tried to shake the chill from earlier, but it was still clinging to her desperately. Her bruises were disappearing, but small light blue symbols were appearing instead. Scarily enough the symbols resembled symbols on the box tightly gripped in her hand.

"Mom," she called out after knocking and entering her mother's room. She jumped when her mother was sitting up in the bed staring straight at her.

"You need to get rid of that box. Do not open it no matter what! Stay away from him, Jezebel. Stay away from Pinhead. He promises pleasure, but he will kill you and make you an eternal slave to his torture," Sally said never blinking, hardly pausing for breath, and never losing the hated glare at the lament configuration.

"I don't want to open it, but every time I try to get rid of it, it always ends back in my hands," Jezebel snapped setting the box down on a chair behind her so it would be out of her mother's sight.

"Burn it," Sally shouted clawing at her blankets.

"Mom, I'm not burning it. I've only heard that burning something evil will unleash whatever is in there into this world," Jezebel said tiredly before wondering about visiting the junkyard and throwing it in there. "I'll take it to the junkyard," she whispered before repeating it again for her mother to hear.

"That's a wonderful idea, honey, be careful. I love you, Jezebel," Sally told her daughter before hugging her daughter goodbye.

Driving to the junkyard was terrifying yet exhilarating. She wanted to be rid of this evil box once and for all, but there was honestly no telling if her plan would work. The marks on her wrists were now more noticeable, but she would try to stay positive that they would disappear after she got rid of the box. She paid the dumping fee for the item before she was directed to the right area to dump the box.

She stepped out of the car and threw the box as far away from her as she could. She felt herself grow lighter as soon as it left her hand, and warmth began to leak back into her. However, the warmth froze quickly when she saw a dirty hand catch the box before it landed in a junk pile. She backed towards her car as a man covered in filth and ragged clothing slowly approached her with a twisted grin.

"This is meant for you, don't throw away such a wonderful gift," the man said never losing the dark glint in his eyes.

She jumped back when he tried to put the box in her hands. "I don't want it. It's not mine," she shouted backing away from the man.

"But he wants you," the man snapped and grabbed her wrist harshly. He turned her arm so he could see the markings, which were even more detailed now. The markings were slowly spreading up her arms and down her hands. He smiled at the marks while trailing a finger around the marks. "You're already his," he said before placing the box in her hands. "Don't lose that," he said almost chidingly before he walked away from her.

Jezebel would have been freaking out by now, but she was too shocked by the image that had flown through her mind when the man touched the marks. A large skeletal dragon was sitting in a room full of fire and chains. A man wearing black leather was facing the dragon, and the back of his head was facing her. The pins in his head made her fight to hold in her gasp.

"Make sure she keeps the box," the dark voice sounded in the room before the dragon flew off.

"That's the same voice from the laughter I imagined earlier," she thought before she realized she was surrounded by the junkyard once again. "That must be pinhead," she whispered before hissing when the marks in her skin glowed black and pain went through her nerve endings.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel, Anita, and Sally.

Story Start

Jezebel let curses fly as she got into her car and threw the box into the back seat. Her wrists were still hurting, but the pain was starting to change to something even worse than pain, pleasure. "I will not succumb to this," she growled glaring at the now black marks on her skin, which was becoming paler, and that was saying a lot since she was already albino. She was starting to resemble someone recently frozen.

"I'm going to destroy this thing once and for all," she shouted flying down the road to get to her house. She grabbed the box quickly and marched into her home. The lights were all off but she didn't need lights to see what she needed. She grabbed the sledge hammer from the shed in the backyard, and then placed the box on the back porch. It seemed to be mocking her as it sat innocently on the ground.

She knew it was not innocent though as the marks on her body were still glowing and sending pain and pleasure through every nerve ending. "You can't have me, Pinhead," she hissed even though the man from the junkyard's words rang through her head, "You're already his." She lifted the sledgehammer up before slamming it down onto the toy box. A high pitched yell left her when the marks hurt worse than they have yet. "You can't have me," she screamed through the pain over and over as she hit the box with the sledgehammer. Storm clouds began to roll in and rain droplets sizzled on her skin as she kept striking the box.

Letting out one last scream because of the pain, she threw the sledgehammer to the ground by the box. She wiped the rain out of her eyes and looked down to see the damage. A small laugh escaped her when the box was not even dented. No paint was chipped off or even a scratch. Her laughter grew as she sunk to her knees in the mud in front of the box. Letting her head drop she released a small sob before her eyes caught the black markings on her wrists and now arms.

"No, what's happening?" she whispered in shock as she saw the puzzle box markings trailing all over her hands, wrists, arms, and she had a bad feeling it was more than just there. She ran into the house leaving the damn box in the rain so she could find the biggest mirror in the house, which was in the bathroom.

Hurriedly, she threw off her clothes leaving only her underwear on her body. The black markings surrounded her neck like a collar. Tiny markings lined her cheek bones. Around her wrists and ankles the marking formed what appeared to look like intricate manacles. Down her legs, arms, back, chest, and even her butt she had small designs encasing her body almost like chains. However, a large black box rested on top of where her heart resides under her ribs.

"If I get rid of it, this will go away, it will all go away," she said shakily as she stared at her reflection. A scream tore through her throat when her eyes flashed bright red before they turned back to their normal matte red. A cold weight traveled through her white hair and down her spine. Her eyes widened as she realized that there was no other reflection with her. She spun around to see if her eyes were just playing tricks on her, but nobody was there. They weren't even hiding in the shower, which she threw the curtain open fast enough to rip it from the rings.

"Soon Jezebel, very soon," Pinhead's voice sounded through the bathroom.

"You can't have me," she shouted as her chest rose and dropped sharply with her panicked breathing. Throwing on her clothes, she stormed downstairs to try to find the box to take it somewhere to dispose of it again, but a knock at her door stopped her. Jezebel glared at the backyard before opening her door. She was surprised to see her neighbor standing there with a big umbrella.

"Jezebel, sweetheart, your mom wanted me to let you stay with me for tonight. She knows you don't care much for storms," Anita, the sweet grandmotherly woman of the neighborhood, said holding out her hand to the drenched young woman. "Let's get you inside before you get sick," she said kindly before pulling Jezebel out of the house.

"Doesn't she see them?" Jezebel thought looking down at her marked hand, which was being held gently in Anita's strong yet gentle hand. "Anita, do you see my tattoos?" she asked knowing that the old woman hated tattoos.

"Honey, don't joke with me. I know you're too smart to get any tattoos," Anita said before the two of them entered her cozy home, which smelled of flour and vanilla extract. Anita was always baking for some occasion or family member. "You just go upstairs and clean up. I've got some delicious homemade bread and vegetable soup waiting in the kitchen for us," she said ushering Jezebel towards the stairs before entering the kitchen.

"She can't see them, not at all. What's going on?" Jezebel thought as she mechanically showered, ate supper with Anita, and fell asleep in the guest bedroom. Thoughts of the box plagued her mind before she fell asleep.

"You shouldn't try to open your gift too quickly," said the man from the junkyard as soon as she fell asleep. She jumped back when she saw they were standing way too close together. She looked around her to see the surroundings, but everything was so dark. She could barely see the man in front of her.

The sound of chains clinking against each other made her tense up as her eyes never left their focus on the man in front of her. "It's not a gift," she told him as calmly as she could.

His yellow teeth smirked back at her before he stepped closer. "It is a gift. You were meant for more than most. You're different. You do not yearn for what the box can give you, but the god of the box's world wants to give you something different. His process has already started," he said motioning towards her markings, which were glowing. "The one who keeps the god's world in check wants you as well. He will give you so much pain and so much pleasure. You are already his, he already has your heart," the man said with a demented giggle before pointing down at her chest.

She shrieked when she saw that she was topless, but the scariest part was that the black box marking was now a black gaping hole where her heart used to be. She felt on her back to find out that the hole went all the way through her. Looking up at the man again, she jumped in shock when she saw the skeletal dragon holding what resembled a present box in its jaws. However, this present box was dripping blood from the bottom and had chains around it.

"You're already his," the dragon roared before flying away into the darkness.

Shaking her head, Jezebel backed up just wanting to be out of this nightmare. Before she could go anywhere, two cold strong arms covered in leather wrapped around her waist. If she still had her heart in this dream then it would have stopped or ran out of her chest screaming. Frosty metallic smelling breath caressed her neck as a cold liquid trickled down her back from where the person's chest was touching her.

"You're mine," Pinhead said as he made a mirror appear in front of them so she could see who was behind her. He smirked as her eyes widened, and he trailed a hand through her hair mockingly since he had done it earlier in her world. "You are meant for so much, Jezebel, and I will help you meet your full potential. However, do not doubt or fight it, you are mine," he said before pushing her through the mirror.

A terrified scream tore through her throat as she shot up in the bed looking around for Pinhead. Sweat raced down her body as she stumbled out of the bed to rush to the bathroom. Anita was banging on the bedroom door, which was locked. Her worried yells couldn't reach Jezebel's ears as she tossed her shirt to the floor and turned on the bathroom light.

"It's gone," she stuttered reaching her hand up to her chest, where the marked box was gone, but a bleeding hole was now in its place. However, she was not bleeding crimson, she was bleeding black blood. The chilled liquid trickling down her back let her know the hole went through her entirely. "It's gone," she choked before sliding down to the floor hugging her shirt to her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel, Anita, and Sally.

Story Start

"Jezebel, honey, please open this door, are you all right? The storm is over, it's ok, why are you screaming, sweetheart?" Anita yelled fretfully while shaking the guest bedroom door. The scream of pure terror from Jezebel had her jumping off the living room couch and rushing upstairs even as her old bones protested. The young woman was almost like a daughter to her with how much time she had spent babysitting the young dear over the years. "Jezebel, please, open the door," she screamed again never ceasing her assault on the locked door.

"This can't be real," Jezebel whispered shakily as she stuck two of her fingers into the gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes wanted to roll back into her head as she felt the warm air surround her fingers and a drop of the black blood landed on them. She grabbed the countertop to stabilize herself before she passed out. The hospital would ship her off to a government lab if they saw this. She had to stay awake.

Anita's yells never stopped so she quickly put on her shirt and then threw on the bathroom robe. She would need to find bandages soon, but calming down Anita would have to be first. Rushing out of the bathroom and throwing open her bedroom door, she was smothered in a hug by her worried neighbor.

"Jezebel, are you all right? Your screaming scared me to death," Anita cooed hugging the girl closer to her.

"I'm ok, just a nightmare," Jezebel said pushing back until she was out of the woman's hold. She appreciated the comfort and concern, but right now she just needed some air. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, but since the storm has stopped, I'll just go back home," she said hugging the woman before practically running back to her house. She glared at the lament configuration, which was so conveniently sitting on her bed. "I am not yours," she growled even though the empty area where her heart used to be throbbed with pain.

Picking up the box, she stormed through the house until she got to the front door. She threw the box as far away from her house as she could. She knew it would eventually end up in her home again, but throwing the damn thing made her feel a lot better even with all this chaos going on, which made no sense.

Sleep was hard to come by the rest of the night, but she had a mission the next morning. She wanted to speak more with her mother about what her mother had actually seen the night of the jerk's death. She did not want to traumatize her mother any more than she already was, but her heart was now sitting in some box in a hellish dimension. Jezebel's heart being cut out was more important than her mother being traumatized right now.

Wrapping her wound snugly with fresh bandages, she finished getting ready before driving to the psych ward at the edge of town. Nervously she realized that she had not seen the lament configuration at all since she threw it, which should have made her extremely happy. However, she had a feeling that all hell was about to break lose.

Driving to the psych ward was probably going to be the calmest part of the day, and she was already a nervous and paranoid mess. The black blood bleeding through the bandages and her black shirt did not help her nervousness go away at all. The wound had bled all night, and yet she was still running around like nothing was different.

"Hell must already be here if I'm still alive with no heart," she thought and ignored the glow that came from the markings on her skin. The workers at the ward were walking around normally for once, but when she entered her mother's room was when the normalcy disappeared.

"Hey mom," Jezebel started to say but her mother's terrified screams cut her off. She watched in worry as her mother thrashed on the bed while screaming. The woman was trying to climb up the wall and was breaking her nails. The blood trails on the walls made something dark and strange curl in Jezebel's stomach. "Mom, it's ok, what's wrong?" she shouted at her horrified mother.

"Cenobite, a cenobite, get away from me, you already killed my husband, get away from me," Sally screamed as the vision in front of her would never be her daughter. Her teary eyes were staring straight at a pale woman wearing a leather corset with her rib bones and muscles showing through the sheer black mesh on the corset. Her pale legs covered in markings showed slightly because of the long leather skirt. Sharp black claws shined dangerously on the woman's fingers, and the black markings all over her body glowed ominously. Her glowing red eyes promised Sally's death, and the sharp canines in the woman's mouth did not help at all. However, the scariest part of the cenobite was the crown made of bone sticking on top of the woman's head with her white hair dripping with blood hung down her back.

"Mom, it's me," Jezebel screamed but her mother would not calm down no matter how much she yelled she was her daughter. She tried to step closer to her mother, but that only made the woman start trying to break through the wall to get away from her.

"You're a cenobite, you already took my husband, leave me alone. Just don't take Jezebel," Sally screamed before crumbling in fear on top of the bed. She watched while whimpering as the cenobite's jaw dropped before turning into a grim frown. "Don't take Jezebel," she whispered again before passing out in fear when she saw Pinhead appear right behind the female cenobite.

"She sees me as a cenobite," Jezebel spoke softly before looking down at her hands. She jumped back when she saw her nails were turning black and growing a bit into a point. They were nowhere near claws yet. Her jaw was also starting to hurt. She backed up a bit more when her mother randomly passed out. Her backward movement was halted when she ran into something behind her. "It's not real, it's nothing," she told herself hoping with all hope that Pinhead was not behind her.

Spinning around quickly she was relieved to see it was just an orderly of the ward. "Is everything ok?" he questioned her and she shook her head. Motioning towards her mother was all the man needed before he rushed towards her unconscious parent. She took that opportunity to hightail it out of there before she was questioned about her mother's episode.

"Why does she see me as a cenobite?" Jezebel questioned herself even though deep down she knew she was changing, but into what she was not positive.

Returning to her home she froze when her front door was wide open. Grabbing the tire iron out of the trunk of the car, she slowly made her way into the dark house. It was strange how dark the house seemed since it was actually sunny today. Thunder in the distance though promised another storm was rolling in sometime today.

"Who is there?" Jezebel shouted holding the tire iron ready to strike. Walking throughout the house, she ended up in the living room. She jumped when she saw her boss from work standing in the middle of the room with her back to her. The woman spun around slowly with a twisted smile on her face. Jezebel's stomach dropped when she saw the lament configuration in the woman's hands.

"It keeps telling me to bring it to you, that it's yours, only yours, but I want it. It says other sweet things of such pleasure, of heaven, and I want that. I want it, you can't have this. You can't have this, Jezebel, it's mine," the woman started off softly before she was full out screaming at the top of her lungs with her face turning red.

"Don't open it," Jezebel screamed even though it was too late.

Her boss spun her thumb around the circular part of the box before pressing in, and the sound of doors slamming in the house made the woman jump. She looked at Jezebel in a confused state as the box rolled out of her hands. "Jezebel, why am I in your house?" the woman asked worriedly as she was now coming out of the box's powerful spell.

"No time for that now," Jezebel screamed before she grabbed the woman's hand. The two of them ran towards the front door and tried opening it as the lament configuration was opening the gateway in the living room. The house was shaking and Jezebel watched as her boss lost her balance and fell. "We need to leave now," she shouted down at the woman before she was finally able to fling open the door.

"Jezebel," was all she heard before she came face to face with Pinhead.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel, Anita, and Sally.

Story Start

The smirk on Pinhead's face when he saw the fear and shock in the two women's eyes made all this trouble worth it. His eyes scanned the woman cowering by Jezebel and he flicked his hand to make chains appear and trap her to the hallway wall. Her screams of pain and fear made his nonexistent heart warm, and then he looked straight at Jezebel. The image of her heart sitting in a box in his domain back in the leviathan, made his sense of possession grow towards her.

"Hello Jezebel, you have given me much trouble," he said calmly as he walked more into the house and Jezebel continued to back away from him.

"You're Pinhead," Jezebel questioned him even though it seemed pretty obvious. She just wanted to make sure since she had never knowingly been in the presence of a demon.

"I am, and you are mine," he told her as his eyes narrowed with how much she kept backing away from him. His patience, which barely existed to begin with, was growing thinner by the second. "I do not like to be ignored," he continued as he watched her look for escape routes. However, the house was now connected only to the leviathan, and not the real world anymore.

"You cannot escape me," he growled as other cenobites were appearing in the house and surrounding the woman trapped on the wall. "Her soul belongs to the leviathan, but you belong to me," Pinhead hissed looking between the trapped woman and Jezebel.

Jezebel froze at how much possession was in his voice. Every instinct in her was telling her to run for the hills, but another part of her wanted to tear him to shreds. She gnashed her teeth harshly and tightened her lips closed as she glared back at him. Little pricks of blood dripped from her clenched fists as her nails were growing into the black claws that her mother had seen.

Pain ripped through her nerve endings again as images of how she could kill Pinhead flashed through her mind. A dark chuckle left her when the pain started turning into pleasure. She calmly walked closer to the cenobite, and she noticed the other cenobites watching the scene. "You do not own me," she hissed while trailing her claws down his chest and succumbing to the darkness that was slowly taking over her.

Pinhead just stared down at her calmly as she clawed deeply into the leather and skin on his chest. A cruel smirk appeared on his countenance when he saw her eyes start glowing a bright crimson. The pain was nothing to him, it only served to excite him more about his new possession.

"You may have my heart in a box, but you do not own me, Pinhead," Jezebel growled finally sinking her claws into his skin as deep as she could. "Turning me into this will only result in hell becoming even worse for both of us," she growled and a twisted gleam entered her eyes as she felt his blood covering her hands and arms slowly. The blood touching her markings made them glow brightly in the almost silent room. The darkness inside her own mind was becoming larger until a terrified and familiar scream tore her back to reality.

Pinhead cursed mentally when the trapped woman's scream of torture woke up his pet from her true side. He watched angrily as Jezebel's fear shined back at him before her eyes flashed to her boss.

"Help me, Jezebel, help me," the woman was screaming even though the hooks on the chains were starting to pull more and more because of Pinhead's rage. "Help me," the woman screamed as loud as she could with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't kill her," Jezebel screamed towards the other cenobites as she pulled her claws out of Pinhead's skin and rushed over to the others. She was scared to death around the other cenobites, but she did not want her boss to die because of demonic magic.

"Just let her go," Jezebel yelled looking back towards Pinhead, but he looked as if he was lost in another world.

"You have to get me out of here," her boss whimpered as tears raced down her cheeks and into the rips in her skin from the hooks. "I can't die yet, I have a kid and a family, I can't die yet," the woman blubbered while gasping for breath.

"I'm trying to help you," Jezebel snapped in her stressed state of trying to get the hooks out of her boss's skin while praying no other chains latched onto her.

"Jezebel, don't worry about her, you can torture her more later," Pinhead's voice called out from behind her somewhere.

She ignored him and the dark feeling of excitement at the idea of torturing somebody. She kept pulling on the chains, but the shocked look on her boss's face made her pause. "Run," was all she heard her boss yell before the woman was torn apart by the chains, and the ground disappeared from beneath Jezebel.

A scream of pure terror left her when she saw she was falling through stormy clouds into a large lament configuration full of scalpels and bones. Lightning flashed outside of the house as Pinhead mentally watched Jezebel be trapped in the box. Her clothes were torn away as the cenobite blue liquid was transferred into her bloodstream by a needle. The scalpels cut away the skin protecting her ribs, and the small bones were stabbed into her head to form a crown. Black leather glided over her dead skin as her screams never ceased to echo.

The growls and screams leaving the box made true excitement appear in Pinhead, which he had not felt for centuries in the leviathan. The glowing crimson eyes, the black claws, and the fanged teeth were the first things that glinted out of the lament configuration. The slow opening of the box ended when an enraged Jezebel stormed out of the box as a new cenobite. Her glare was directed straight at the other cenobites, who had teleported into the leviathan around her.

He wished that she had continued storming towards him, but the god of the leviathan struck her with lighting to freeze her. Pinhead knew that their god was speaking to the woman about what her duties would be in the leviathan, and what she would do when the lament configuration was opened by another unhappy human soul. "But what she still does not realize is that she is mine forever," he thought strongly as Jezebel slowly regained life back in her body. The lightning calmed as she looked around at the other cenobites.

"Where is my father?" was the first question out of her mouth after she had been spoken to by the god of the leviathan. She had basically been told of how she was to torture and kill people to take their souls to eternal damnation of torture. She was looking forward to only torturing her father. However, the torture here was connected to pleasure as well, but mainly only for the cenobites. The worst part about the whole new life she was given, was that she did indeed belong to Pinhead. Her heart was no longer in existence because he had consumed it. She belonged to him eternally now.

"You have other things you must do first," one of the cenobites told her before they all disappeared and she was in a new room with the dragon from her dreams and Pinhead.

"You should not have ignored me," Pinhead growled before hooks latched around her throat cutting off her airways.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hellraiser. I only own Jezebel, Anita, and Sally.

Story Start

The torture sessions she received daily for the next century changed Jezebel completely. Humanity and morality was gone from her mind and her heart, which she had not had since before she became a cenobite. She fought well to not lose to Pinhead's manipulations to make her a bloodthirsty cenobite, who would happily belong to him. However, watching the demon torture and kill her mother in front of her eyes, her mother who happily wished she had never given birth to Jezebel, was what broke her resolve.

Pinhead watched with extreme pleasure as Jezebel finally used her cenobite powers, broke the chains holding her, healed herself, and she slashed her own mother's throat, gut, and eyes. The wails of pain from the human were background noise as the angry growls coming from Jezebel filled the air.

"Pinhead, next time you see somebody I know when they open a box, bring them straight to me," she told him gleefully while licking blood off her claws.

"And if I don't?" he questioned and he smirked as she dug her claws into him and pulled him close to her. Her metallic breath fanned across his face enticingly.

"Then I get to play with you however I want," she growled as deep claw marks raced down his back, and a hiss of satisfaction left him. "You got what you wanted, now I get to play how I want," she snapped at him before biting down harshly on his bottom lip until it bled. "I'll be back later," she whispered before disappearing with her mother's still alive and in pain soul.

"You got your gift," the dragon sitting in the back of the room said with a chuckle when he could feel his master's pleasure was the highest it had been since the demon first became a cenobite.

"Yes, I did, it took too long for her to see the darkness inside her that needed to be out, but now it's mine to enjoy," Pinhead said pleased as he teleported to the room, where Jezebel was torturing her mother and father. "It's all mine," he thought as he watched her use her claws to filet the skin off the human soul's bones.

The End


End file.
